-Más de un mes juntos-
by PichonSalvaje
Summary: Desorientada y aún sin saber en dónde se encontraba, maldijo por lo bajo mientras murmuraba improperios contra el chico. El muy cabrón los había perdido a ambos sin modo alguno de regresar.


**Summary: **Desorientada y aún sin saber en dónde se encontraba, maldijo por lo bajo mientras murmuraba improperios contra el chico. El muy cabrón los había perdido a ambos sin modo alguno de regresar.

**Pareja: **Red-X & Raven

**Rating: **T (por el momento momentáneo)

* * *

**-MÁS DE UN MES JUNTOS-**

CAPÍTULO I

EL DRAGÓN

* * *

Las fauces del dragón se abrieron, permitiendo que un chorro de lava caliente cayera desde su paladar. Aspirando aire lanzó un fuerte y sonoro rugido que retumbó por toda la cueva ocasionando que las rocas más pequeñas se desprendieran para terminar en el rugoso piso. El dragón, viró furiosamente, serpenteando su cola, hasta que sus dorados y profundos ojos llegaron a tener una vista perfecta de los dos intrusos que se habían aventurado a ultrajar el momento en que tomaba una siesta. Receloso, dejó de rugir, cerrando el gran hocico e, inflamando su pecho, una gran bola de humo salió de sus amplias fosas nasales. Sus ojos se dilataron al tener en frente los rayos de luz que se filtraban por la entrada de la amplia cueva. Parpadeo, molestamente ante tanta luminosidad, y agitando su gran cráneo de izquierda a derecha, dejó que un brutal gruñido se extendiera desde su estómago hasta su garganta. Sus escamas, rojas y brillantes que reflejaban el magma que momentos atrás el mismo había dejado caer, se abrieron separándose las una de las otras, mostrando lo afiladas que estaban. Sus regordetas patas, se flexionaron al tiempo que su gran y salvaje cola se desenroscaba en la parte trasera de la cueva, quedando en punta rasgando muy apenas la pared trasera de su escondite.

Gritó de nuevo, paralizando por segunda vez a sus indeseables invitados. Más humo salió de su nariz, mostrando lo poco contento que se encontraba con tan inesperada visita. Los escudriñó intensamente, después de que sus enormes orbes se hubiesen acostumbrado a la molesta luz, y lo que parecía una risa salió de su pescuezo.

Después de tanto tiempo otro inútil se atrevía a desafiarlo.

Avanzó pesadamente, moviendo su garra izquierda con brusquedad, y una grotesca sonrisa se estableció en su hocico mostrando sus dientes apelmazados de restos humanos y animales. Si sus invitados querían jugar, el jugaría. Otro rugido brotó desde su interior, seguido de una laguna de caliente y amenazante fuego se formaba en su garganta. La chica, viendo eso, pudo regresar en sí y de un tirón agarró a su compañero gritándole improperios.

– ¡Corre Idiota! – Le jaló por el antebrazo al estático ladronzuelo – ¡No querrás morir incinerado!

Sus adoloridos pies, ni bien apenas hubiese terminado de decir eso, se pusieron en marcha batallando un poco en correr – dado que su atolondrado compañero seguía sin poder reaccionar ante el monstruoso ser que acababan de ver – y sin soltarle, agradeció por lo bajo que por lo menos las piernas del insensato chico ayudasen siguiéndole el paso en esos instantes. El olor a cenizas revoloteaba por todo el lugar, incrementándose gracias al pequeño polvo que levantaban en su huida por salvar su propia vida. El dolor en los músculos se agrandaba conforme se alejaban más y más de la gran bola de fuego que provenía del lugar del que habían salido. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, recorrió todo el camino llano con sus ojos sintiéndose pesimista de si podrían escapar o no de tan escabrosa bestia. Un rugido ocasionó que voltease hacia atrás por unos segundo, tan mala era su suerte que de seguro el perezoso dragón estaba de ánimo como para darles alcance. Y tal y como pensó eso, reconoció la corpulenta forma del lanza fuego asomarse de su madriguera. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, intentando ignorar los gritos de agonía que su cuerpo reclamaba. Un descanso después de tan horrible caminata no le caería nada mal. Pero así había sido su último mes: Caminar, caminar y caminar sobre todo tipo de rutas carcomidas por el tiempo.

¡Y lo peor era que huían de lo que buscaban!

Una cola llena de espinas se enterró en el árido suelo a medio metro de donde estaban, alertándola de lo rápido que el dragón era a pesar de la enorme barriga que portaba. Corrió en otra dirección antes que la bestia, que aún no sacaba la cola de la tierra, les tirara una enorme mordida provocando que sus gigantescos dientes se golpetearan entre ellos al no atrapar a sus presas. Disgustado al ver como huían de él, resopló descontentó elevando nubes de humo negro de su nariz. Un poco de magma cayó alertando lo hambriento que se encontraba en esos instantes. Sacó el rabo con dificultad, empujando piedras de todas formas y tamaños en cualquier dirección, y alzó vuelo de nuevo, rugiendo cómo loco en lo alto del cielo. Raven estiró al muchacho con ella al infértil suelo, escapando de que el hocico del animal – El cual se dejaba caer en espiral apuntando a donde estaban ellos – los atrapase entre esos peligrosos colmillos blanquecinos. Aterrada y sacada de sí misma, gritó como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida, y, rodando hasta llegar el cuerpo de su compañero, lo agarró de la mano y realizó un escudo con la débil magia oscura que aún recorría sus venas. El rudo monstruo golpeo contra la barrera, sin poder quebrantarla y lastimando sus fosas nasales en el acto. Asustado, retrocedió unos pasos y fijó su vista en los ojos de la hechicera, que en ese momento eran dos pares de ojos rojos infernales. Asustado, dado que nadie en su vida había logrado usar magia en él, voló en círculos sobre ellos, pensando en que podo atacar sin tener que volver a topar contra esos nefastos sortilegios que cubrían a sus presas. Vio como ambos se volvían a incorporar, y el campo de energía que antes les cubría se esfumaba dejando una peste mágica demasiado desagradable como para seguir en esa área. Retomó vuelo, a donde estaban los chicos virando entre los montículos de cadáveres incinerados que estaban desde tiempos impensables, y abrió de nuevo las fauces sin pensar que la bruja se volvería contra él agitando una mano, lanzando un ataque que le cachetearía en todo el hocico, tumbándolo y haciendo que chocase contra una de esas pilas escabrosas que él mismo había creado al pasar de los años.

Raven se alejó como pudo de ahí, viendo que el dragón estaba demasiado atolondrado con ese golpe que le encestó en un momento de lucidez. ¡Y pensar que había encontrado a un dragón que la magia le afectase! Contenta por su suerte, poco le importó que casi todo su poder mágico hubiera sido drenado con ese bofetón, siguió corriendo, aún al voltear y ver que el dragón aún no se levantaba de la pila de demonios deteriorados por el fuego. Momentos después, sintió como bilis subía por su esófago en un intento de reproche que su propio cuerpo abogaba por un descanso. Si es que se volvía a topar a ese maldito demonio bueno para nada le sacaría todas las viseras tal y como se lo había prometido la vez que le dejaron. Siguió corriendo, notando la gran diferencia en el suelo acorde ellos seguían dando grandes zancadas por todo el lugar. Verde pasto comenzaba a crecer, dejando atrás un gran círculo de cenizas con no más de un radio de diez kilómetros a la redonda; el pequeño riachuelo que era inexistente en la cueva del dragón, se dejaba caer con fuerza en ese lugar, creando un lago. Viéndose segura al volver a virar la vista y ver que su perseguidor sólo daba vueltas y vueltas en lo que era su zona predilecta. La chica dejó escapar un gran quejido debido al estrés acumulado por tan corto período de tiempo.

– ¡Maldición X! ¡Reacciona!

Por fin habían desacelerado el paso y se situaban en lo que era los tobillos de una pequeña meseta con una altura no más de treinta metros, y que desde ahí bajaba el riachuelo convirtiéndolo en una nimia cascada. Enojada por lo difícil que les había sido bajar dicho montón de rocas, frunció el ceño mientras pequeñas arrugas se apropiaban de su frente bañada en sudor.

¡Tanto problema para salir corriendo al final!

Intentando normalizar su respiración, por los kilómetros que recorrieron en su huida, agarró aire esperando que sus pulmones estuviesen lo suficientemente llenos para poder hablar y hacer que el ladronzuelo dejase de tener esa mirada petrificada en su rostro. Asegurándose de que el dragón seguía dando vueltas cerca de su cueva, y estaba a una buena distancia cómo para darles caza, la chica se puso a pensar en la mejor manera en que haría salir de la estupefacción al muchacho sin dejar de mirarlo. Soltándolo del brazo, se apoyo en sus cansadas y mugrientas rodillas, descansando una parte de ella sin dejarse caer por completo. Alerta siguió enviando pequeñas miradas a su costado certificando que la bestia aún estuviese lejos de ellos.

– ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó con la voz ronca a falta de hidratación a lo que el chico sólo asintió regresando en sí al poder estar al borde del acantilado.

– ¿Qué demonios era eso? – siseo furibundo contra la hechicera.

La chica sólo alzó una ceja, notando que regresaban las palabras al ladronzuelo.

–Eso, es un dragón.

Una mueca de desagrado se formó en la cara del chico ante tan estúpida respuesta.

–Me refiero – dijo entrecortadamente – que porque mierda está un estúpido dragón ahí.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo con indiferencia, pensando en que el muy idiota no había prestado atención a lo que un centenar de demonios les advirtieron por todo su recorrido.

–Esa es la razón por la cual estamos aquí – Le respondió con fastidio marcado en su voz – Aunque sinceramente, si somos precisos, la verdadera razón por la cual estamos aquí es por ti.

Red- X arrugó la nariz, ante tal comentario de la bruja, reconociendo con apatía que ella tenía razón en eso último.

–Nadie mencionó un gran y gordo dragón intentando quemarnos el trasero

Ella ignoró el duro tono de voz y con desgana se echó al suave pasto descansando por fin de la dura travesía. Por unos momentos simplemente observó el rojizo cielo escondiendo el sol para darle paso a la triste noche. Jason, por el contrario de la chica, permaneció en pie mirando como los violetas cabellos de la mujer se entrelazaban en el largo pastizal mezclándose los unos con los otros formando finas tiras que la rodeaban fusionándola con el suelo. Su mirada bajó, inspeccionando el cuerpo de su compañera, viendo como una costra negra comenzaba a plasmarse en las blancas y lechosas piernas de la titan. Con un dejo de deseo, recorrió las curvaturas de la mujer sin importarle lo descarado que estaba siendo.

–Será mejor que dejes de mirarme así, si no quieres tu escroto pegado en tu trasero – Fue la ruda respuesta de ella después de las cínicas miradas que le eran dirigidas.

El antes mencionado sólo atino a reír acostumbrado al mal humor que se creaba la titán al sentir sus lujuriosos instintos.

–No me culpes, no he podido desahogar ciertas necesidades en un buen tiempo.

Ella sólo bufó prefiriendo el modo enojado de él antes que su molesto y desinteresado ser.

–Por cierto, creo que apestas un poco, una buena ducha no te vendría para nada mal.

Irritada, se sentó para poder verle el rostro al desgraciado de Jason.

–Para empezar, aquí no hay duchas – Un tonó mordaz se formaba en su garganta – Y sí, estoy pensando seriamente en meterme a ese charco de agua para poder quitarme toda la mierda que traigo sobre mi – comenzó a hablar viendo las intenciones del chico de alegar – Pero no pienso meterme si tú estás dando vueltas por aquí espiando para poder manosearte– finalizó exaltada.

–Vamos Raven, si ya te he visto todo – Se burló de ella – No es necesario tanto pudor, digo, si andas en leotardo por todo el día es imposible no saber que hay debajo de eso.

Ella volteó los ojos exasperada ante lo dicho. Ahogando un gemido recordó como era que su confortable capa había terminado siendo entregado a una cornuda bestia a cambio de información. Lo cual había terminado siendo innecesario ya que la información terminó por ser falsa. Capa que no pudieron recuperar ya que la estúpida bestia se la tragó antes de decirles lo prometido. Decididamente ese era otro ser al que le sacaría las viseras gustosa después de toparse con el primero.

–Eso si no quitamos el hecho de que prácticamente ya te he visto todo.

Ella se levantó hecha una furia y le lanzo una patada a su estomago en vano.

–Venga, no te enojes – le guiñó un ojo – Mira que tengo gustos exigentes y tu completas todos los estándares que se han de cumplir.

Otra risa socarrona salió de él ocasionando que la chica se sonrojase de vergüenza y enojo. Volteándose, pudo observar como la sombra del enorme lagarto se metía cautelósamente en su guarida agitando la cola de un lado para otro con gran lentitud. Una a una, las estrellas comenzaron a brillar en el gran cielo, apareciéndose con la gran y enorme luna llena, alumbrando fantásmalmente el amplio campo que se extendía ante ellos. La cascada golpeteaba con persistencia adormeciéndola con parsimonia. Un dolor se extendió sobre ella al empezar sus músculos a enfriarse debido a la inactividad, un gemido se escuchó del otro lado, indicándole que Jason comenzaba a sentir los mismos calambres que ella.

–Raven – Después de un largo momento sin intercambiar palabras Jason lo rompía con una voz dudosa poco común en él. La chica volteó, viéndolo sin desagrado fingido en su rostro, entendiendo las preocupaciones que le aquejaban – ¿Es seguro que saldremos de aquí una vez matemos al dragón?

La titán despegó los labios, para no decir nada después. Con sus penetrantes ojos amatistas sonrió tristemente, sin tener respuesta alguna ante la pregunta desesperada de su nuevo amigo.

–No tengo idea X – respondió demasiado deprimida como para el gusto del chico – Pero primero hay que matar al drágonzuelo este para averiguarlo.

Curvo los labios haciendo una mueca de felicidad sincera, dándole ánimo al ladronzuelo para que siguiera con la fe intacta. Momentos de silencio volvieron a pasar hasta que el chico volvió a hablar.

–Raven – Ella giró de nuevo la cabeza en su dirección - ¿Cómo mataremos al estúpido dragón ese?

Ella sólo dejo de verlo y observó el cielo con maravilla.

– ¿Mañana podemos decirlo no crees? Hoy tengo mucho sueño como para poder pensar.

El chico lanzó una risotada recordando sus propias palabras los primeros días que llegaron a ese extraño mundo.

–Confiaré en ti.

Murmuró en respuesta lo que la hechicera le contestó en ese entonces, sacando un ademan alegre de su compañera.

–Jason.

El aludido volteó esperando a que la chica hablase.

–Me alegra no haberte dejado morir devorado por los idiotas de aquí.

–Opino lo mismo.

Se acercó a donde reposaba la titán y se dejó caer cerca de donde ella estaba para poder dormir y olvidar todos los dolores que le acálambraban el cuerpo.

–Por cierto Jason – murmuró antes de caer profundamente dormirda – eres un idiota.

Jason sólo negó alegrándose que el humor ácido de los dos volviese a la normalidad.

–Opino lo mismo de ti.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de caer en un sueño sin imágenes.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esta idea me viene rodando desde hace mucho (y hace bastante hice el borrador de este capitulo). Y bueno, por fin me anime a estructurarla más o menos bien y a subirla. Espero y les guste !

Muuy bien, nueva historia no significa que olvide la otra, de hecho, advierto de una vez que esta la actualizaré menos seguido dado que quiero que los capítulos sean más, muchísimo más largos.

(Este es la excepción, que por ser el primero no me quedó más de otra que hacerlo pequeño sin embarrarla tanto)

cualquier error, crítica o comentario me la pueden hacer llegar con confianza :)!

¡Espero y le disfruten!

Saludos,

-x-Mapachita-x-


End file.
